bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggly Finger Catalyst
The Wiggly Finger Catalyst is fourth episode of the fifth season of CBS sitcom; The Big Bang Theory. It aired on 6 October 2011. Plot Summary Penny sets up Raj with one of her friends, and surprisingly, Raj is able to communicate to her. Meanwhile, Sheldon decides to live his life by the Dungeons and Dragons dice. Extended Plot The guys are playing a game of Dungeons and Dragons, when Raj begins eating a whole pie. He says it is because of his loneliness and everyone else has got someone. He goes on to say that he blames the USA for it because their movies and TV shows promise "streets paved with beautiful blonde women with big bazongas". Meanwhile, at Penny's place, the girls are having a wax (which Amy thinks will include neating up each other's bikini regions. Bernadette mentions that Raj came along with her and Howard to cake tasting and he cried and ate half the samples. Penny points out his loneliness and decides to set him up with someone. At the Cheesecake Factory, the guys are having dinner and Sheldon says that he will now make his trivial decisions with the Dungeons and Dragons dice, so he can free up his mind for work. Later Penny comes to ask Howard if he can come with her and they both come back with a girl named Emily, a friend Penny knows from spin class. She introduces her to Raj and reveals that she is actually deaf. Howard helps translate what Raj says to her and they get along instantly. The next day, Raj and Howard are at the cafe waiting to meet Emily for a date. They end up staying there all day with Raj saying some pretty controversial things. When they finally leave, Emily kisses him and Raj brags that he was so smooth. During pizza night, Sheldon shows his new mustache as a result of the dice. Soon the guys start talking about Raj and Emily, who have been going out for about a month. They soon find out that Raj is showering Emily with gifts and start to get concerned that Emily is a gold digger. As it turns out, Sheldon reveals it wouldn't matter much because, as it turns out, the Koothrappalis are richer than they thought. Leonard decides to go talk to Priya because of this news and Howard tells Penny that Raj also payed off Emily's credit card, so they decide to talk to her. Howard and Penny go to the gym where Emily works out and they talk to her about their concerns. However, while Howard is signing for Emily, he gets distracted by some girls and accidentally cuts to the chase. Emily gets angry at them and signs a furious message which Howard translates as "Something, something. Who the something do you think you are? Mind your own something business and go something yourself." He realises shortly after, that she was saying the f-word. Raj soon finds out about what happened and gets mad at Penny. She explains she only did it to look out for him as she is concerned about Emily taking advantage of him. However, Raj feels that Penny is jealous and dismisses it. Back at his place, Raj has a surprise for Emily. He gives her a ruby necklace and at that moment, Raj's parents call, saying that they have found out about Emily and are threatening to cut him off if he doesn't break up with her. He decides to choose love over money and tells Emily this. But when he tells her they will have to take back the gifts, she breaks up with him and soon a crying Raj is being comforted by Penny and a glass of wine. Back the Cheesecake Factory, Raj is having a cheesecake to compensate for his lack of a woman and Sheldon's dice tells him to not use the bathroom, even though he has had three buttermilks. Penny then comes with the bill and all the guys leave it for Raj to pay, as he is the one with lots of money. Trivia *Howard's previous personality of being a wannabe womanizing sleazebag can arise from time to time. *Apparently, Bernadette doesn't mind where Howard gets his motor running as long as he "parks it in the right garage." *Sheldon works as a Notary Public. *Sheldon describes Raj's family's wealth as being "About halfway between Bruce Wayne and Scrooge McDuck." The 2011 Forbes Fictional 15 puts Bruce Wayne at $7 billion and Scrooge McDuck at $44 billion, which can puts Raj's NET value at approximately $18.5 billion. However, as he was described as being "Richie Rich" rich, this may put his NET value at $9.7 billion. *Howard knows how to use sign language. *Howard compares his mother with a hideous, foul-smelling, moss-covered ogre. *When Raj was 6, he tried to form a boy band called, "Frankie goes to Bollywood." But no one wanted to join, so his parents got some of the servants to be his backup dancers. *When Raj eats cake or pie, it goes straight to his hips. *Penny is part of the stigma that believes people with disabilities can't be mean. *Katie Leclerc guest stars as Emily. *Amy wants to be a bridesmaid for Bernadette at the wedding. Quotes Sheldon: '''I've decided to make all trivial decisions with a throw of the dice, thus freeing up my mind to do what it does best: enlighten and amaze. ---- '''Raj: Look at that. I have a date. I love America again. ---- Raj: If you were me, would you kiss her? Howard: Yeah, but I'm a make out king! ---- Howard: It might have been on your lips, but it was my kiss! ---- Leonard: You think she's taking advantage of him? Penny: Of course not, she wouldn't do something like that. She's deaf. ---- Penny: Handicap people are nice, Leonard. Everyone knows that! ---- Penny: What kind of relationship is it, where you buy her gifts and she gives you sex? Raj: The best I've ever had! ---- Penny: He is cuter now that I know he's rich... Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Season 5 Category:The Big Bang Theory Series Category:TheBigFanTheory Selection